philippinetelevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
ABS-CBN Program Schedule
ADVISORY: Please don't post unverified information or hoaxes! 'ABS-CBN Current Programs Schedule' *See: entertainment.abs-cbn.com/tv/schedule, SKYcable and Destiny Cable, SKYdirect (Satellite) and ABS-CBN TVplus (Digibox) Schedule. Voice Over * Peter Musngi (September 14, 1986 - present) Weekdays Morning * 4:47 am - Station Message: Sign On * 4:55 am - Umagang Kay Ganda (Metro Manila) * 6:15 am - Local Morning Shows (Final Regional SD Broadcast, until April 8, 2020 / First Regional HD Broadcast, starting April 13, 2020) ** Bagong Morning Kapamilya (ABS-CBN Baguio & ABS-CBN La Union) *** Good Morning Ilocos (ABS-CBN Laoag & ABS-CBN Vigan, April 20, 2020) *** Magandang Umaga Lambak ng Cagayan (ABS-CBN Isabela & ABS-CBN Tuguegarao, April 20, 2020) *** Good Morning Central Luzon (ABS-CBN Pampanga, ABS-CBN Olongapo & ABS-CBN Bulacan, April 20, 2020) *** Magandang Umaga Palawan (ABS-CBN Palawan, April 20, 2020) ** Bagong Umaga, Bagong Balita (ABS-CBN Dagupan, starting April 13, 2020) ** Gising Na, Maagang Southern Tagalog (ABS-CBN Batangas, ABS-CBN Lucena, ABS-CBN San Pablo & ABS-CBN Mindoro, starting April 13, 2020) ** Marhay na Aga Kapamilya (ABS-CBN Naga, ABS-CBN Legazpi & ABS-CBN Daet) ** Panay Sikat (ABS-CBN Iloilo & ABS-CBN Roxas) ** The Morning Show (ABS-CBN Bacolod) ** Maayong Buntag Kapamilya (ABS-CBN Cebu & ABS-CBN Dumaguete) *** Mayad nga Agahon Kapamilya (ABS-CBN Kalibo, April 20, 2020) *** Maupay nga Aga Sinirangan Visayas (ABS-CBN Tacloban & ABS-CBN Calbayog, April 20, 2020) ** Pamahaw Espesyal (ABS-CBN Cagayan De Oro & ABS-CBN Iligan) ** Maayong Buntag Mindanao (ABS-CBN Davao) *** Buenas Dias Zamboanga (ABS-CBN Zamboanga) *** Buena Mano (ABS-CBN Dipolog, April 20, 2020) *** Maayong Buntag Caraga (ABS-CBN Butuan, April 20, 2020) *** Magandang Umaga Central Mindanao (ABS-CBN Cotabato, April 20, 2020) ** Magandang Umaga South Central Mindanao (ABS-CBN General Santos & ABS-CBN Koronadal) * 7:00 am - Umagang Kay Ganda * 8:00 am - Station Message: Sign Off Afternoon * 12:12 pm - Station Message: Sign On * 12:15 pm - It's Showtime (PrimeTanghali) * 3:30 pm - Station Message: Sign Off * 5:07 pm - Station Message: Sign On *5:10 pm - 100 Days My Prince (Kapamilya Gold) / ABS-CBN Regional Newscasts (Final Regional SD Broadcast, until April 8, 2020 / First Regional HD Broadcast, starting April 13, 2020) ** TV Patrol North Luzon (ABS-CBN North Luzon, until April 8, 2020) / TV Patrol Northern Luzon (ABS-CBN TV-3 Baguio & ABS-CBN TV-30 La Union, starting April 13, 2020/ABS-CBN Northern Luzon) ** TV Patrol Ilocos (ABS-CBN TV-7 Laoag & ABS-CBN TV-11/34 Vigan, starting April 13, 2020/ABS-CBN Ilocos) ** TV Patrol North Central Luzon (ABS-CBN TV-32 Dagupan, starting April 13, 2020/ABS-CBN North Central Luzon) ** TV Patrol Cagayan Valley (ABS-CBN TV-2 Isabela & ABS-CBN TV-3 Tuguegarao, starting April 13, 2020/ABS-CBN Cagayan Valley) ** TV Patrol Central Luzon (ABS-CBN TV-46 Pampanga, ABS-CBN TV-12 Olongapo & ABS-CBN TV-34 Bulacan, starting April 13, 2020/ABS-CBN Central Luzon) ** TV Patrol Southern Tagalog (ABS-CBN TV-10 Batangas, ABS-CBN TV-24 Lucena, ABS-CBN TV-46 San Pablo & ABS-CBN TV-11 Mindoro/ABS-CBN Southern Tagalog) ** TV Patrol Palawan (ABS-CBN TV-7 Palawan/ABS-CBN Palawan) ** TV Patrol Bicol (ABS-CBN TV-11 Naga, ABS-CBN TV-4 Legazpi & ABS-CBN TV-10 Daet/ABS-CBN Bicol) ** TV Patrol Aklanon (ABS-CBN TV-9 Kalibo, starting April 13, 2020/ABS-CBN Aklanon) ** TV Patrol Panay (ABS-CBN TV-10 Iloilo & ABS-CBN TV-21 Roxas/ABS-CBN Panay) ** TV Patrol Negros (ABS-CBN TV-4 Bacolod/ABS-CBN Negros) ** TV Patrol Central Visayas (ABS-CBN TV-3 Cebu & ABS-CBN TV-12 Dumaguete/ABS-CBN Central Visayas) ** TV Patrol Eastern Visayas (ABS-CBN TV-2 Tacloban & ABS-CBN TV-10 Calbayog/ABS-CBN Eastern Visayas) ** TV Patrol Chavacano (ABS-CBN TV-3 Zamboanga/ABS-CBN Chavacano) ** TV Patrol Western Mindanao (ABS-CBN TV-42 Dipolog, starting April 13, 2020/ABS-CBN Western Mindanao) ** TV Patrol North Mindanao (ABS-CBN North Mindanao, until April 8, 2020) / TV Patrol Northern Mindanao (ABS-CBN TV-4 Cagayan de Oro & ABS-CBN TV-4 Iligan, starting April 13, 2020/ABS-CBN Northern Mindanao) ** TV Patrol Southern Mindanao (ABS-CBN TV-4 Davao/ABS-CBN Southern Mindanao) ** TV Patrol South Central Mindanao (ABS-CBN South Central Mindanao, until April 8, 2020) / TV Patrol Socsksargen (ABS-CBN TV-3 General Santos & ABS-CBN TV-24 Koronadal, starting April 13, 2020/ABS-CBN Socsksargen) ** TV Patrol Caraga (ABS-CBN TV-11 Butuan, starting April 13, 2020/ABS-CBN Caraga) ** TV Patrol Central Mindanao (ABS-CBN TV-5 Cotabato, starting April 13, 2020/ABS-CBN Central Mindanao) * 5:50 pm - Pamilya Ko (Primetime Bida) Primetime * 6:35 pm - TV Patrol * 7:45 pm - Station Message: Sign Off Yes Weekend! Saturdays Morning * 6:57 am - Station Message: Sign On * 7:00 am - Swak na Swak / Local Morning Shows ** BUS: Bagong Umaga Sabado (ABS-CBN North Central Luzon, starting April 18, 2020) ** Panay Sikat (ABS-CBN Panay) ** Maayong Buntag Kapamilya (ABS-CBN Central Visayas) ** Maayong Buntag Mindanao (ABS-CBN Southern Mindanao) * 7:30 am - Honey Watch Out! (re-run) / ABS-CBN Regional Variety (starting April 18, 2020) ** It's Showtime (ABS-CBN Baguio) ** It's Showtime (ABS-CBN Naga) ** It's Showtime (ABS-CBN Bacolod) ** It's Showtime (ABS-CBN Cebu) ** It's Showtime (ABS-CBN Davao) * 8:00 am - Station Message: Sign Off * 11:57 am - Station Message: Sign On Afternoon * 12:00 pm - It's Showtime * 3:30 pm - Station Message: Sign Off Primetime * 6:12 pm - Station Message: Sign On * 6:15 pm - TV Patrol Weekend * 6:45 pm - Station Message: Sign Off Sundays ''' '''Morning * 5:57 am - Station Message: Sign On * 6:00 am - The Healing Eucharist (Metro Manila) / ABS-CBN Regional Religious ** Christ The Healer: Sunday TV Mass (ABS-CBN Central Visayas) ** The Banquet of Love: Sunday TV Mass (ABS-CBN Southern Mindanao) * 7:00 am - Station Message: Sign Off * 8:27 am - Station Message: Sign On * 8:30 am - SpongeBob SquarePants / ABS-CBN Regional Current Affairs (starting April 19, 2020) ** TBA (ABS-CBN Baguio) ** TBA (ABS-CBN Laoag) ** Bayanijuan (ABS-CBN Dagupan) ** TBA (ABS-CBN Isabela) ** Bida Kapampangan (ABS-CBN Pampanga) ** TBA (ABS-CBN Batangas) ** TBA (ABS-CBN Palawan) ** TBA (ABS-CBN Naga) ** TBA (ABS-CBN Kalibo) ** Derecho: Tagpangapin Sang Banwa (ABS-CBN Iloilo) ** Salandigan (ABS-CBN Bacolod) ** Tubag! with Leo Lastimosa (ABS-CBN Cebu) ** Ano Ngani? (ABS-CBN Tacloban) ** TBA (ABS-CBN Zamboanga) ** TBA (ABS-CBN Dipolog) ** Arangkada (ABS-CBN Cagayan de Oro) ** Rated D (ABS-CBN Davao) ** TBA (ABS-CBN General Santos) ** SILIB to da Max (ABS-CBN Butuan) ** TBA (ABS-CBN Cotabato) * 8:50 am - Afternoon * 5:27 pm - Station Message: Sign On * 5:30 pm - TV Patrol Weekend Primetime * 6:00 pm - Station Message: Sign Off Category:ABS-CBN Category:ABS-CBN stations Category:ABS-CBN shows Category:ABS-CBN News Category:ABS-CBN Entertainment Category:Program Schedule Category:TV Program schedules Category:TV Specials Category:Dreamscape Entertainment Television Category:Star Creatives Category:GMO Unlit Drama Category:RSB Unlit Drama